


Pack Bitch

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Sex, Foursome, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Pack Bitch, Pack Bitch Scott!, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone was happy when Scott started dating Alison, but when the Argents discover he's a werewolf they have to report it to the other hunters.  That their daughter's in love with a wolf and that they've made a vow to never harm him or his pack.  But not every hunter thought that was a good idea.  And some hunters decide it's time to take things into their own hands and punish Scott for his transgressions against all hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image I downloaded ages ago, 5002.bmp. It inspired this amazing little fic.

Scott was running through the woods.  He’d been running earlier, minding his own business till the arrow had nearly hit him in the head.  Realizing there were hunters around he took off running the opposite way, trying to avoid them.  They had a deal with the Argents to protect him and his pack from hunters.  But as arrows continued to sink into wood around him as he dodged, he began to realize that who ever this was, this was not the Argents.

 

Knowing the woods pretty well by now he knew the only way to get out of here was to chance the clearing.  There wasn’t any cover, and he’d be in the open.  But it was the fastest way to get out of the woods.  He made a break for it and felt the prick at the back of his neck before his muscled just locked up, slowing and then stopping in mid step, Scott realized he was fully conscious but utterly unable to move.

 

“My, my, look what we caught here boys.” One of the hunters chuckled as he walked up behind Scott.  “We caught ourselves the little bitch who took down the Argents.”  Scott felt his pulse speed up as he felt a knife at the back of his neck.  “Hoping the rush will burn out the drugs so you can transform?  No such luck Fido.” The hunters laughed.  “You see we mixed this little brew to be able to take down full on alphas.  Stops them from being able to do jack shit for days.  So imagine how strong that’s going to hit a beta like you.” He chuckled again before tracing a line down Scott’s neck with the knife.  Not enough to cut, but enough to let him know the blade was there.

 

“So what ever shall we do with our prize?” The hunter chuckled.  “I mean we could gut you and you’d have no choice but to stand here and bleed out.” He seemed to relish the fear in Scott’s eyes.  “But that might be letting you get off that easy.” Easy? Making him stand here and bleed to death is the EASY option?  Scott wasn’t sure he liked these guys’ mindset but he was pretty sure that when he got out of this and told Alison they’d be the ones wishing they’d never pissed off the Argents.  He felt that idea taking hold and making a warm fuzzy place he could hide out mentally while these guys walked around him.

 

“I have an idea.” He smirked and took the knife and ran it down Scott’s chest, cutting his t-shirt and his long sleeved shirt under it right down the front revealing his bare flesh to the open air.  “I can sort of see what she sees in you.” He smirked wider as he cut the rest of the shirt off of Scott leaving him top less in front of the other hunters.  He knelt down and cut the sides of Scott’s pants pulling the tatters off of him leaving him in just his shoes, socks, and boxer briefs in the middle of the woods.  “I wonder what else you have in here…” He smirked as he cut Scott’s boxers off of him, leaving him utterly naked, Scott felt himself blushing and feeling self conscious as the guy got up close and personal with his junk and began examining him.

 

“She likes’em big huh?” He said handling Scott’s cock till it was hard.  “Too bad that’s not the end I’m interested in.” He smirked as he moved behind Scott and spread his cheeks to have a look at his prize.  Scott blushed, never having had anyone look at that part of his body.  He heard a cap being popped and smelled something woodsy before a cool sensation hit against his puckered hole.  “Open up Fido.” He chuckled before shoving his finger in all the way to the first knuckles into Scott.  Scott blushed as he felt the intrusion but was powerless to stop himself.  Scott let out a low moan as the hunter found his prostate.

 

“Would you look at that, I think pup likes it.” He smirked as Scott’s cock twitched.  “How about some more?” He asked Scott as he worked a second lubed finger in.  Scott felt the need to cum welling up in his balls and then just stopping as the man kept fingering him with more and more fingers till he was open and dripping with lube.  Scott moved his eyes utterly confused by what was going on.  “Oh yeah.  You wont be able to cum till the trank starts to wear off.  The muscled are trapped, you’ll probably stay hard the whole time too.” He started to walk off, and Scott was both relived and confused.

 

“Oh, one more thing.” The guy walked in front of Scott, fished Scott’s phone out of what was left of his jeans, and randomly selected a name on the contacts list.  He called them, who ever it was picked up and the hunter explained if they ever wanted to see Scott again live follow the phone.  Then dropped it, still on and still calling where Scott could see they’d called Stiles.  Stiles will save me.  He blushed as he thought about how the hunters were leaving him.  That would humiliate him.  But he could live with it.

 

“One last thing…” He said far enough away that Stiles wouldn’t hear on the phone.  “That lube is a wolfsbane extract.  You’re going to be incredibly horny, like a bitch in heat, and every werewolf for miles is going to be jumping your bones to get in your ass every chance they get.” The guy laughed as he walked away leaving Scott to worry more as Stiles yelled into the phone that he’d get a couple of the wolves and be there soon to rescue Scott.  Great, I’m going to get gang fucked by my friends. Scott sighed.  He noticed the phone activated the find my phone app and was kind of glad he let Stiles install that for him.

 

Scott waited and could hear them long before they got there, but Stiles, Isaac, and Aiden came tromping through the woods.  They were twenty feet away when the wolves stopped stock still and sniffed the air.

 

“What?” Stiles looked around wary.  Finally seeing that Scott was in front of them, stock still, frozen in place and rock hard, Stiles blushed furiously as he kept glancing at his friend.

 

“Strange smell in the air.” Aiden replied sniffing around.

 

“But familiar…” Isaac shivered as he sniffed and moved forward, the pair of them descending on Scott and sniffing him up and down.  “It’s coming from Scott.” They sniffed up and down his body, Isaac sniffing down his front, sniffing along Scott’s large swollen member, while Aiden sniffed down his back and gave a moan when he sniffed along Scott’s crack.

 

“Okay… is this a wolf thing?” Stiles blushed.

 

“Most definitely a wolf thing…” Aiden’s eyes glowed yellow as he stood up, and hastily tore his jeans open to free his hard cock.  He lined up and in one swift movement slammed home in Scott’s hole and just kept banging away.  Scott, unable to move simply stood there and took the fucking his beta was giving him.

 

“Yeah a wolf thing…” Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow as he got high from the smells of Scott’s arousal, the lube, and Aiden’s arousal too.  He opened his mouth and sucked Scott’s cock down to the root.  Stiles watched in shock and awe as they molested Scott and he never said a word.  Stiles blushed as he felt his own arousal make itself known and he coughed and decided to see if Scott was alright.

 

“Scott, buddy, you okay?” He bit his lip.  Scott didn’t move, didn’t make a sound.  “Scott?” Stiles moved closer.

 

“He’s fine Stiles.” Aiden panted as he fucked Scott harder.  “God is he fucking fine.” He nibbled on Scott’s neck as he thrust harder and harder.  He’d not gotten off in weeks with Lydia away on yet another trip, and he was being a good boy and saving it all up for her.  Now here he was balls deep in his alpha and unable to do anything but trust away and give into his carnal desires he’d never had before he’d smelled Scott.  Isaac kept sucking and sucking and sucking, trying different techniques, but couldn’t seem to get Scott to go over the edge, the drugs unknowingly in Scott’s systems keeping him from cumming from the sheer pleasure he was getting at both sides.  Stiles moved closer, his pants tented from the sight, but he noticed something the others were too busy fucking Scott to notice, Scott was making wild eyes trying to get anyone’s attention.

 

“You can’t talk.” Stiles noticed and Scott’s eyes went up and down quickly.  “Did the hunters do something to you?” Scott’s eyes again went up and down.  “Are you… enjoying … _this_?” Stiles blushed as Scott’s eyes went up and down again.  “Do you want them to… finish?” Stiles bit his lip as the those eyes went up and down again.  “Okay…” Stiles blushed as he walked away a little ways to give them room to finish up, but his own arousal getting to him, a quick look around to ensure no one was out there watching, and he pulled his own swollen rod out of his jeans.  He began jerking himself off in time with Aiden’s trusts, building and building and finally popping off as Aiden emptied himself in Scott.  Aiden pulled out and finally noticed that he’d ruined his jeans and boxers, literally tearing them apart in the process of freeing himself to fuck Scott.

 

“Oops.” He chuckled, unable to put his cock away.  Isaac frowned as he pulled back, Scott’s cock was rock hard, glistening, but not a drop of precum.

 

“He does cum doesn’t he?” Isaac asked Stiles, who was tucking his spent manhood in his pants.

 

“Yeah.  He cums.” Stiles walked up and started examining Scott’s cock and balls, while Isaac tugged his shorts down and went around behind Scott, trusting his own cock into Scott’s well used hole.  All the while Stiles was stroking Scott’s large balls and jerking his best friend off.  Scott closed his eyes and road the pleasure, but nothing seemed enough to get him over the hump and let him cum.  Even when Isaac dumped a load in his chemically willing ass, nothing, leaving Stiles to wonder if this was some how the hunters’ sinister plot; to keep Scott from cumming ever again.  He had the two wolves pick Scott up and carry him, each had to take turns because they’d only get about twenty feet out before they’d suddenly have Scott on their cocks and be carrying him, fucking him while they did.  They traded back and forth a dozen times each, neither being able to go long with out being balls deep in Scott’s slick hole.

 

They’d put the top down on Stiles’ jeep to get Scott in it.  And wrapping Stiles’ hoody around Scott, to give him some decency they took him to Derek’s loft, the de facto pack house now.  They put Scott in the bed room and made some calls.  Deaton said he’d be over to look at Scott soon and mean while the other wolves arrived, feeling the need to be near their Alpha.  Though while Stiles was explaining they couldn’t go into the room Jackson slipped in there and smirked as he took in the sight of Scott’s cum dripping hole.

 

“They said they fucked you a lot.” Jackson ran his hands down Scott’s back and ass.  “Fuck they really did a number on your…. On your…” He stopped as he caught a whiff of something off of Scott, his own cock getting hard and needy in his jeans.  Jackson couldn’t control himself, tearing the zipper he quickly undressed and slammed into Scott’s hole.  He was pretty sure he wasn’t even gay, but something about Scott… he couldn’t put his finger on it but he could sure put his dick in it.  He fucked harder and harder into Scott, loving the feel of him, and marveling at the sheer tightness.  “How the hell are you this tight after they fucked you so much…” Jackson moaned loudly as he pummeled Scott’s hole.

 

“Jackson, I need in to examine Scott.” Deaton called Jackson’s attention to him.

 

“Be done in a sec… too good to pass out.” Jackson’s eyes were glazed over and glowing electric blue as he speed up, right before stopping and emptying himself in Scott.  He finished and walked away, his hard cock waving as he let Deaton in to examine Scott.

 

“Scott, I understand you’re aware but can’t move.  Is this correct?” Scott’s eyes nodded.  “And you haven’t had an orgasm since this occurred?” Scott again nodded his eyes.  “And the boys haven’t been able to stop touching you?” Deaton put his gloves on, moving behind Scott after he nodded his eyes again, his fingers entering Scott easily enough, but he could tell there was some muscle tightness to Scott’s anus.  He moved his fingers around and around till he found Scott’s prostate and went to work milking it.  “Isaac could you come in here?” Isaac hesitantly came in.  “I understand you were the first to orally please Scott?” Isaac blushed and nodded.  “Please undress.” Isaac’s eyes went yellow from the smells of Scott and he quickly removed his cloths.  Opening his medical kit, Deaton handed Isaac some lube.  “I want you to lubricate his penis, and then your anus.  I want you to ride him while I attempt to milk his prostate.” Isaac blushed, but with that smell in the air he was unable to resist the idea of getting fucked by Scott.  In very short order he had himself lubed and Scott’s bare cock lubed up and balls deep in his ass, and following Deaton’s instructions, fucking himself on Scott’s cock.

 

After Isaac’s second orgasm in this position Deaton called Stiles in and asked him to suck and nibble on Scott’s nipples while they continued.  Stiles wasn’t sure why he agreed, but with his lust blown eyes he wasn’t able to do much but comply any better then the wolves.  He looked around Scott and noticed that Deaton’s eyes were starting to look lust blown as well.  After his fourth orgasm Isaac couldn’t take anymore and pulled off of Scott, to find Scott’s cock flexing but still unable to cum.

 

“I was afraid of that.” Deaton sighed.  “The neurotoxin isn’t leaving his system anytime soon, the sex is burning it out faster then leaving him on his own, but not fast enough.” He had the boys follow him back out to the room where the entire pack was located.  “I believe we have a situation that is quite unusual.  Some of you boys have fucked Scott already today.  Some of you have not.  I’m going to request that each of you make time to fuck him at least five times a day, until the toxin is out of his system at least.  But do keep in mind, you should pleasure his front as well as his back.” He eyed the boys in turn.  “He can still feel, and eventually he’s going to be able to cum again.  So be fair to him and help him out as often as you can.  I’ll come back periodically to run tests.” Deaton put his gloves in a baggy and packed his kit.  “For now… just fuck him as often as you can.” Deaton shook his head and headed out the door, fully aware he was leaving Scott at the mercies of his pack, but he had tests to run.


End file.
